Currently, virtual reality (VR) glasses cannot control incoming light. Thus, in high brightness environments, a virtual image can become washed out.
One conventional solution involves controlling ambient light by turning off or dimming lights which can have the disadvantageous result of annoying other occupants in the environment.
Another conventional solution involves increasing the brightness of the rendering equipment which can lead to ocular discomfort.